Fuuka High School Hostess Club
by Midori-Sensei
Summary: You may have already guessed, but this is OHSHC: Mai-HiME style. How on earth will Natsuki be able to deal with the Queen of the Hostess Club and pay back her debt? DISCONTINUED. SERIOUSLY. ENOUGH.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes:

Ouran High School Host Club tweeked with Mai-HiME characters.

You'll meet all the hosts… Well… Hostess, during this chapter.

Hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.

(Also hope that the idea isn't already taken)

Oh and theres a little harsh language from Natsuki. (F*ck)

Disclamer: I don't own the idea for Ouran High School Host Club and I don't own the characters from Mai-HiME.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One: Welcome To Our Prestigious School!

'_Would it kill them to have just one empty room?' _The door opened, revealing many people inside, talking, sipping tea, and listening to music. The girls wore fancy orange and white dresses, while the boys wore white suits. And here she was, sporting an overly large white polo shirt and baggy black pants. She looked like a rock among diamonds. She ran a pale hand through her anything but tidy blue hair as she closed the cherry wood door with a sigh.

'_Honestly, there's nothing but noise everywhere I turn.' _Dragging her feet along the hallway, she couldn't help but look around. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the light sparkling off of its gold pieces. Along the hallway walls were paintings of the school's founders. Surprisingly, one was of a young girl in a wheelchair. Violet locks surrounded her, drooping down past her shoulders. Next to her was a pink haired woman in a maid's uniform. She looked a little too happy for a picture.

Shrugging, the outcast kept moving forward until she approached a room at the dead end. The sign read that it was a student's lounge. Praying that there was no one in it, for the girl had desperately wanted to be alone so she could read her motorcycle magazine in peace, she slowly turned the knob.

What welcomed her was defidently not a pleasant surprise. In fact, she could think of several profane words to describe how she felt about what was before her. Rose petals surrounded the open space, beckoning any young girl to enter. But their guest wasn't like most girls her age.

"Welcome!" Six voices spoke to her at once, throwing her off guard. She immediately shut the door on them, not needed to hear or see anymore.

"Damn, talk about rejection." One voice laughed, conversing with the others.

"I can't imagine what we did wrong… A normal person would have practically skipped in by now…" This voice wasn't like the others, for it had a distinct Kyoto-ben accent. The blunette raised a brow at this. _'Why would there be someone from Kyoto here? Kyoto is so far away from Fuuka…' _She unconsciously listened on to the woman's dejected rambling.

"Mai! Mai! I'm hungry~! Can we eat now?" Was that a child's voice? That can't be… This was a high school, not an elementary school.

Curiosity killed the cat as they say, and it couldn't be truer than at that moment. The door swung open again and curious green eyes peeked in. She was met with the flash of a camera, momentarily blinding her. "What the hell?!" She shouted, one eye closed, the other squinted.

"Sorry. You're Natsuki Kuga, right?" Once her vision was no longer blurry, she could see an almost grey haired girl standing before her. She wore square glasses an sported a grey suit, completely different from the attire she had seen everyone else in. In her right hand was a phone, with its camera aimed at her. With a growl, Natsuki batted the phone out of her hand, making it skid across the tiled floor.

"Aww…" Chie whined, shooting puppy dogs at her. Natsuki looked back at the girl, her eyes shining with rage.

"Aoi, would you mind handing me another phone?" A brunette appeared next to her, wearing a baby blue suit. She smiled shyly down at the blunette before handing Chie an exact replica of the phone Natsuki destroyed.

"What would I do without you?" She turned, looking into the brunette's blue eyes with a passion.

"Oh, Chie."

"Oh, Aoi."

By this point, they were holding each others hands and gazing deeply into each others eyes.

Natsuki made a face of pure disgust and attempted to leave the room until a voice stopped her. "My my, who would have thought that the infamous Natsuki Kuga was _gay_." The blunette's eyebrows raised, conveying her surprise. Before she knew it, a pair of arms were around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the material of a purple suit.

She was quickly spun around to face her captor, eyes widening at the woman. She was obviously a senior, for she had a mature aura about her. The purple boy's uniform hugged her curves just right; giving you a good enough look at…

"Ara, which type do you prefer?" Pink lips spoke, drawing Natsuki's attention there.

"T-type?" She managed to spit out, her eyes meeting with the woman's shockingly red ones.

"Well of course. There is-" She snapped, and the rest of the girls appeared behind her, all striking some sort of a pose.

"The Kawaii Type," As she said that, a short girl, the owner of the child's voice, stood in front of the rest. Her hair was more of a mess than Natsuki's was, but it somehow suited her. She had two long braids, starting from above her ears. She, just like the rest of the group, didn't wear the same colored uniform as the normal students: her's was black. Her face portrayed one of utter delight and innocence. She smiled brightly at the blunette before stating her name. "I'm Mikoto Minagi! Mmhmm!" She nodded, agreeing with her statement.

"The Motherly Type." The honey haired woman in purple told her, and with that, a woman in an orange suit stood out from the rest. _'Talk about a huge rack.' _Natsuki couldn't help stare; after all, they were just out there. At this point, she noticed that the motherly girl was clad in a cooking apron and holding a bowl of ramen that Mikoto was jumping for. "I'm Mai Tokiha. It's nice to meet you." The carrot top smiled warmly at her before handing the jumpy cat girl the food.

"The Sly Type." Chie pried her eyes away from Aoi and removed a blue rose from her breast pocket. She smiled and winked at Natsuki, making the lone wolf scowl. "Chie Harada. The pleasure's all mine." After introducing herself, she went back to praising Aoi for her good looks.

"The Friendly Type." Aoi stepped forward, a shy smile on her face. Her cheeks grew red from the attention she was getting. Blue eyes peeked up at Natsuki after a few seconds. "I'm Aoi Senoh."

"The Devil Type." A red head wearing a dark crimson suit stood above the group, a mischievous smirk on her face. Lime green eyes watched Natsuki's emerald's carefully. "Hey Mutt."

That caused her to snap. "Who're you calling mutt?!" She growled, taking a step forward to fight if necessary.

A hand soon placed itself on her shoulder and gently pulled her back. The shocked blunette looked up to see ruby eyes dancing with amusement. Its owner leaned down and Natsuki held her breath, thinking that she was about to have her first kiss taken. Instead, the older woman had her lips dangerously close to her ear, blowing her hot breath against it. "Or am I your type, Na-tsu-ki?"

This caused shivers to run up and down her spine, her skin began to turn red, starting from her neck and trailing upwards. "I-I… have to go now!" She quickly detached herself from the brunette's grip and turned to see how far away she was from the door. To her astonishment, she somehow had entered deep into the room, and probably needed to sprint for a while to escape.

"Ara, Natsuki, don't you want to know my name?" The owner of the red eyes pouted, feeling deeply hurt. "Does Natsuki think my name isn't worth knowing?"

"No! No! That's not it! I… I'd love to know your name." Her eyes darted to the floor, the sparkling tiles suddenly more amusing that the rooms occupants.

"Shizuru Fujino, the Perfect Type." She spoke, dragging Natsuki out of her panicked thoughts.

"Huh, what?"

"Shizuru Fujino, that's my name. Was Natsuki not listening?" She once again pulled off a hurt look, for some odd reason hurting Natsuki in the process.

"No, I was! It's nice to meet you, Fujino-san." She made a quick gesture with her head; an informal bow. "Now if you don't mind… I'm gonna get the hell out of here." Turning swiftly, she made another attempt at escaping the wretched room.

She looked back as she ran, making sure no one was after her. When she noticed no one going after the chase, she focused her direction back in front of her. But by that time, it was too late. There was a glass table right in front of her. On it, was the prized statue of a wolf, its face tilted upwards in a howling motion. At least until it broke.

To Natsuki, the whole action seemed to move in slow motion. She could almost hear the wolf howl in agony as it slowly fell face first to the hard unforgiving floor.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She shouted, desperately reaching for it.

Perhaps the howling was her.

Now she had to admit, she wasn't thinking about breaking something that belonged to the academy. She was thinking about breaking a fellow wolf. The idea hurt her on so many levels.

But despite her exaggerated flailing, the wolf met its untimely demise.

"What a shame." Shizuru spoke, causing a vein to nearly burst on Natsuki's forehead.

"It was all you're fault!" She accused, angrily pointing at the Queen of the Hostess Club.

"Tell that to the camera, Kuga." Chie smirked; her camera was out the whole time, filming it all. Natsuki's mouth was agape, she was completely flabbergasted.

"That was pretty damn expensive, Mutt." Nao leaned over her shoulder, inspecting the damage. "I'd say at least a few hundred million yen."

"WHAT!? You've gotta be kidding me!" Natsuki quickly bent down and began picking up the pieces, hoping to somehow form them back into the wolf. "There's no way I can pay that… I can't even afford the uniform." She mumbled under her breath.

"What do you say we do about this, Queeny?" Nao turned to Shizuru, raising an eyebrow at the so called Queen.

"Ara, she'll have to pay that debt."

"There's no way I can! Haven't you noticed my lack of uniform?!" Natsuki shouted, panic clear as day on her face.

_Ara, how horrible. The life of a commoner must be really bleak. _"Perhaps there is another way."

"What do you have in mind?" Mai spoke up, intrigued by how things were playing out.

Shizuru placed her finger on her chin and looked up in a contemplative manner. "Nao-san, call my hair stylist."

"Way ahead of you, Queeny." Nao was already on one of her many cell phones, chatting it up with Shizuru's regular stylist.

"Chie-san, find me a uniform. Aoi-san, what color would work best with Natsuki?" Aoi and Shizuru talked for a few minutes before coming to a decision.

"Ara, Chie-san, find one in dark blue." With a nod, Chie was out of the room and racing down the corridors.

In truth, everything was happening too fast for Natsuki to properly process. Before she knew it, she was forced into a dressing room with a creepy gay guy named Tate. After a long fit and her hair being trimmed and brushed, he was kicked out and Mikoto was let in.

"Time to get dressed!" She announced before pouncing on the helpless puppy.

V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

"Damn, Kuga."

_Ara, my thought's exactly. _

"Lookin' good." A few snapshots followed.

"I told you dark blue would work, Shizuru-san."

"You're a genius Aoi-chan."

"She looks good, huh Mai?"

"Mmhmm."

Natsuki felt her eyebrow twitch while she was being ogled by the Hostess Club. While putting on the suit, she noticed how extremely tight it was and couldn't help but scowl at her refection in the mirror. She didn't have any time to complain and was quickly pushed out of the room.

"How exactly is this supposed to help me pay for the statue?" She spoke between gritted teeth, specifically glaring up at Shizuru, who had no restraints in blatantly checking her out. And feeling her up.

"I'm glad you asked Na-tsu-ki~ Do you know what kind of club this is?"

"I didn't even know it was a club."

"Damn, Kuga. You've been at this school how long and you haven't heard of us? Talk about anti-social." Nao mocked, placing a hand nonchalantly on her hip.

"Oh shut up! I've been busy okay?" Her voice quieted, for she didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Like I was saying, this is the Hostess Club. We are the pride and joy of Fuuka High School. The clubs here find their own way to bring in money for the school. Ours is quite simple really. You'll understand once the customers arrive."

'_Great. Knowing these people, it'll probably be something perverted.' _

"Oh, and Natsuki?"

"Yeah?" _'I wish she'd stop calling me on the first name basis.'_

"You have to have 50,000 customers' recommend you by the end of the year. With your loocks, I'm sure you'll have the money in no time."

Natsuki tossed her hair to the side with a growl. "Your damn right I will." _'50,000!? Be cool, be cool. That doesn't affect you.'_

"I'm counting on you." Shizuru winked at her before making her way back to her personal table, where cups of lukewarm tea awaited her.

The blunette gulped at what the Queen had told her. _'Something about the way she said that sounded funny.'_

"Hey newbie! Get over here so we can find out what type you are!" Chie called, beckoning the new member to join their group.

"Fuck off!" Natsuki answered, turning towards the corner of the room in hopes to have some time to herself.

"She's the defiant type, alright." Mai nodded before walking back to the kitchen. She had a lot of snacks to prepare before the after school rush came. Mikoto followed behind her, swinging on one of her arms and asking if she could taste-test anything.

"I hate this…" Natsuki mumbled from her corner of woe. This caught Shizuru's attention easily. She raised an eyebrow from over at her well-lit corner. The table was covered in an elegant veil, made from the finest of materials. The tea cups were of the expensive variety. There were four or five on her table, each having a different kind of tea. Her gaze had drifted over to the newcomer, unable to pry it away.

There was something about the blunette, from the moment she laid her eyes on her. She was interested, to say the least. It was nice to see someone so openly defiant. Nao wishes she was like her.

Her eyes continued watching until Natsuki looked up. She turned away, hoping that she wasn't caught in the action. Sure, she stared before, but everyone else was looking with her. What kind of excuse could she make if it was only her openly looking at the girl?

'_Was she looking at me?' _Natsuki stared at the woman a little longer, just to see if they would make eye contact. When they didn't she directed her gaze out the window, looking at nature itself. The grass was greener than she had ever seen here. That was probably because of how rich everyone here is. They were able to spoil everything they owned rotten: even their lawns.

But thinking about money easily made Natsuki depressed. Her father gave her money every month for food and living expenses. But it was hardly enough to survive on. Plus she couldn't help but spend the majority of the money on mayonnaise whenever she got it. But that was the condition she was in, and she wasn't going to pity herself over it. _'I'm strong and I can take care of myself.' _

Her head snapped up at the sound of the door opening and a timid voice asking if they were open.

"Welcome, princess."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author Notes:

XD Wow, I had a great time writing this.

Hecka fun indeed.

I hope you had a great time reading in and that you will give me the motivation to continue: because I really want to. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

Herro again!

Sorry for the long wait, I've been terribly busy.

Oh, and so you all know, I will not be directly copying anything from Ouran. I might take some little things such as the HHD (host hopping disease) and whatnot, but this is a Yuri after all, so it will be very different. It'd be best if you forget everything you know about Ouran for the sake of this fanfic.

Oh and yes, there will be a version of Lobelia Girl's Academy in this chapter.

Let's see if you can guess how that works XD

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two: And So It Begins

Before the guests could sneak into the large dancing room, Nao had already strolled over to where The Queen was sitting, crown in hand. After all, what was a Queen without her divine headdress? It completed the image of royalty, besides the brunette's already far above average looks. If asked about it, she would merely smile charmingly and respond with a: "It's just the outcome of perfect breeding."

In Natsuki's eyes, she seemed vain to say the least. And that wasn't an attractive quality in her book. Scowl in place, she looked the Queen up and down, analyzing her appearance. Beautiful, sure, but she was far too in to herself. "Is the crown really necessary?" She questioned in that husky voice of hers as she crossed her arms from under the dark blue tuxedo top.

"Well of course it is, Natsuki." _Ara, aren't I being forward today? _Before the blunette could bark out a rebellious remark, the girls at the door made their presence known.

"H-hello Queen Fujino." The bravest of the small group spoke, a cute blush, though nowhere near as cute as Natsuki's, adorning her face.

"Ara, good afternoon ladies."

"T-thank you for having us."

"I wouldn't wish to spend my afternoon with anyone else." She spoke with a wink and playful tone. But it was an outright lie. In fact, Shizuru could probably name off many places she'd rather be and things she would rather spend her time doing in her head. Some even included a certain blunette that she had recently met. But of course, that doesn't need to be known by the public.

At her words, the doors slammed open, revealing much more than just a couple of girls. Natsuki had to keep herself from jumping back in surprise.

The first one to approach Shizuru was a teal-haired student who had knelt down before her and kissed the back of her hand. A twinkle shone in her grey eyes and it could it could only be described as a look a rapist would give.

_Isn't everyone over exaggerating about her so-called "Queenly status"?_

There just had to be someone that she could rant to, and lucky for her, Nao was the closest near her.

"What the fu-"

"Hey mutt, watch your language in front of our customers. It isn't my rule, but it makes us seem more refined. As long as the gentleman act is up, we get paid. That's all that matters and that's all you need to know." The fiery redhead briefly explained before looking back at one of her adoring fans who was staring at her passionately.

"Hey. File my nails."

_You call that gentleman act?!_

The girl jumped at the offer immediately, taking Nao's smooth hand against their own and chipping away at her already perfect nails with the filer she had on person, just in case the "Devil Type" would ask.

This was just unbelievable to an independent person such as our Natsuki Kuga. These hostesses were beyond spoiled, and everyone kisses the ground they most likely have people carry them over. _Damn rich people…_

"You're new here, am I right?" Asked a very quiet and angelic voice, and if Natsuki's thoughts had been any louder in her head, she wouldn't have heard her. Wide blue eyes stared up at her, seemingly already in love.

"Huh? Yeah, what of it?"

She giggled at the lone wolf's tough act before turning to her much taller friend that Natsuki had just noticed was there. "Miyu, what type is she?"

The cyan, almost a bluish silver colored haired woman to her left looked at Natsuki once, greens meeting reds for a brief second before looking down at the small blonde haired student. "She is the Defiant Type, Alyssa-sama."

_H-how did she know that?_

Needing a distraction, she allowed her attention to be taken by an applause and a mini-crowd forming to her right. In the middle of it all was Chie and Aoi, performing a show of some sort.

"She was so scared that she crawled into my bed and wouldn't leave my side the entire night!" Chie's outgoing laughter broke through the sounds of squealing.

"C-Chie, that's supposed to be a secret…" Aoi whimpered, blue eyes filling up with an equally clear liquid. Their eyes met, one set surprised, before the brunette turned away, shaking lightly from her silent sobs.

The raven haired hostess's fingers found their way under Aoi's chin and guided her towards her direction. "Aoi…I'm sorry. I just wanted everyone to know that I was the one to make you feel safe again. Please don't be mad at me."

"Oh Chie…"

"Aoi…"

'Squees' and other just as annoying sounds erupted from the two's private corner as a few students passed out from blood loss. Natsuki couldn't even guess what Chie did to Aoi in public to receive such a strong reaction.

Since everything behind her was silent, she decided to see what was going on, unaware of the blonde child following her closely from behind.

"This is gonna taste great when it's done, huh Mai?" Mikoto beamed at the carrot top's weak nod. All of the girls around them sat deathly quiet, their faces twisted into forced smiles. Whatever Mikoto was doing was horribly wrong.

There was a large nicely polished silver bowl in one of her hands, and a cooking spoon in the other. In the bowl is what used to be cake batter. Used to be. Mikoto thought that it would be a great idea to add her favorite foods to the mix, and now there were whole eggs, crab, ramen noodles, candy, and curry buns sticking out from the bowl.

Natsuki being the ever blunt one decided to voice her thoughts.

"Mikoto…that's not edible. And it won't taste good AT ALL."

"…huh?" The golden-eyed cat girl looked down at the concoction, up at Natsuki, over to Mai, and then back to the bowl. "But…"

"D-don't worry Mikoto, we'll eat it!"

"Yeah that's right, it'll taste great!"

"You're a good chef Mikoto!"

Natsuki took this opportunity to talk to the real chef. "Mai, was it? You'd better take that _mess_ into the kitchen and swap it with something else." She whispered in a low tone to make sure that Mikoto wouldn't over hear.

"I'll be sure to. Thanks Kuga." The sweet-smelling cook smiled warmly at the Defiant Type.

"Natsuki's fine. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'll be seeing enough of you guys for you to call me that."

"Yeah you will you- Ah! Alyssa!" The look on her face changed from happy to slight panic as her violet eyes darted from her to the ground. _'I'm still her hostess I see…'_

With an eyebrow raised, Natsuki turned behind her to see what caused Mai to go through such a rapid change in emotions. Directly behind her was the blonde from before, gazing up at her with adoration.

"Oh, so you're names Alyssa."

"Yes, I'm Alyssa Searrs, and I want you, Natsuki Kuga, to be my hostess."

_What?_

Miyu, the almost robotic looking person next to her, rolled her eyes at the statement before looking elsewhere. Mai didn't seem too surprised either, but she did rush off to speak to the Queen. Natsuki's eyes followed her fellow hostess, watching the interaction between her and Shizuru. After the chef had spoken, the brunette frowned and looked over at Natsuki, their eyes meeting.

A foreign sensation swept over the blunette in those seconds that they stared. It felt as though there was something lodged in her throat, and no matter how many times she gulped, it refused to move. Her stomach was also experiencing a strange phenomenon, as it felt like it was doing cartwheels inside of her.

"Caution: long exposure to Shizuru Fujino's looks may cause loss of breath." Nao informed her with a snicker and nudged Natsuki in the side with her elbow. The physical contact snapped her out of whatever she was going through and she turned and growled at the redhead.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sorry Kuga, I don't feel like repeating myself." Light green eyes darted down to the blonde who had one hand holding the hem of Natsuki's tuxedo top. "Well if it isn't little miss Hostess Hopper?"

"Don't be upset that we didn't last long, Yuuki."

"Like I would be upset over a child like you. Dream on, little one."

"Uh, Hostess Hopper?" The oblivious lingerie collector asked, feeling out of place in their conversation.

"That is correct, Na-tsu-ki."

The blunette jumped at that voice, wondering how it had gotten so close. At some point during their talk, the Queen had left her throne and had approached them.

"Alyssa-chan here has what we like to call the Hostess Hopping Disease. She may pick you today, get bored and pick Mikoto next week, and then Mai the month after. Usually our customers pick one hostess for the semester and stick with them, but Alyssa-chan is different." Shizuru explained in her beautiful Kyoto-ben, her voice like honey.

"Wait wait, exactly what does a hostess do with their customers?"

"Entertain them of course."

"What do you mean?"

"Here Natsuki, lets introduce you to some free customers. Please excuse us, Alyssa-chan." With a bow, Shizuru took hold of Natsuki's hand and dragged her away, not sticking around to hear if the young Searrs heir would disagree.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Excuse me, ladies, but would you care to meet our newest member?" Hearing both Shizuru's lovely voice and the words 'new member' caused a small group to turn away from Chie and Aoi's show and over to the waiting hostesses.

"What's her name?"

"What's her type?"

"Does she like tea?"

"How wealthy is her family?"

"She's so handsome!"

Questions and remarks flew at the wolf woman who resembled a deer in headlights. Not knowing what else to do, she quickly answered each, cursing herself for telling too much afterwards. "Natsuki Kuga, Defiant, no, wealthy enough, thanks I guess?"

Red eyes looked down at her with an amused gleam at how she had answered. This did not go unnoticed by a certain customer who briskly walked out the door.

"Damnit…"

A collect gasp was heard from the girls who stared at her surprised. Shizuru also looked down at her choice of words.

"What? Rich people don't cuss?"

"Ara, what does Natsuki mean by that?"

"Is she poor?"

"Oh no, poor commoner!"

"I'll write you a check if you want…"

"All of you SHUT UP!" Natsuki barked loud enough to gain the attention from everyone in the large dancing room. Once she realized that all eyes were on her, she blushed lightly, the color dark compared to her pale skin color. "I'm not poor…" She muttered under her breath in an embarrassed manner.

_She's...so…cute… I don't believe I've ever seen anything cuter. _

Shizuru had to look away in fear that she would attack the adorable little Natsuki.

The blunette noticed the movement and frowned inwardly. _Did I upset her that much?_

"A-anyway, would you mind teaching me how to do this hostess gig of yours?"

She briskly walked towards a surprisingly empty table, sat down, and crossed her arms impatiently.

Inwardly giggling at the cute act, Shizuru practically glided across the marble flooring and took a seat next to her, the mob of girls following closely behind. Once everyone was in their respective seats, Shizuru spoke.

"It's quite simple Natsuki. Allow me to demonstrate." Red eyes focused on a pair of nervous brown ones in front of her. "Sae-chan…May I get you some tea?"

Sae nodded quickly, a faint blush on her face. Shizuru leaned in close, her nose inches from her face. "Would you mind if it came from my lips?"

"O-of course not!"

"Me too, Queen Fujino, let me have some tea too!"

"Queen Fujino, over here!"

Natsuki blinked a few times in response. Flirting? That's all they have to do? _Sounds simple enough, all I have to do is act like Prince Charming over here. Wait…What the hell am I thinking?_

Mentally preparing her mask for a few seconds to match Shizuru's, she was careful to pay attention to all of the Queen's suggestive movements. The more accurate she is, the more customers she'll get. Once that's done and over with, she can pay her debt and go back to school as a normal student.

After playing with the customers for a bit, Shizuru turned to Natsuki.

"Your turn, Na-tsu-ki."

_Perverted…be perverted, but not blatantly perverted…_

Brushing her hair over her shoulder, she tilted her head down, and gazed up seductively before flashing a smile. "Is there anything I can do for you ladies? I can assure, I'll do anything you ask." She paused for a long moment, a slight blush creeping up on her. "Anything."

_What was that? _Shizuru's heart skipped a few beats, making her feel as if she was dying. _Was she hinting towards what I thought she was? And why to them instead of…Ara…_

_I'm not getting any reactions…Did I do it wrong? _Just as the thought passed her by, a girl collapsed onto the table, a small pool of blood surrounding her. Green eyes widened in surprised as she briefly wondered what the hell had happened to her.

Squeals erupted from the cramped table as the customer's began to discuss what they would like the blunette to do for them.

"My my Natsuki, you're better at this then I thought…" _Perhaps too good…_

She shrugged sheepishly as a reply. "It was thanks to you, Fujino-san…"

"Please call me Shizuru."

"O-oh, yeah, alright."

Leaning up against the window frame with a frown, Chie watched Natsuki and Shizuru converse. "Looks like she's a natural at this. How unfair, she stole our audience, Aoi."

"It's not like there's not enough to go around." The brunette smiled at her before joining the growing crowd.

With a 'humph', the other stared out the window with a bored gaze before something caught her attention. She remembered seeing that Ducati earlier this morning. How could she forget? After all, it was an extremely rare sight. Everyone here always had limos drop them off at the school and back home, not ride their on some foreign contraption. But the sleek Ducati Superbike 848 was not in the same condition that the raven-haired millionaire saw earlier. Knelt in front of it was a teal-haired student removing all of the gas from the bike. Raising her brows in surprise, she reached for the cell phone in her dress pants pocket and retrieved the device quickly. A mischievous smirk on her face, she snapped a few pictures for safe keeping. _Who knows, they may be of use later…_

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Two students, one far taller than the other, stood in the empty and somewhat dark hallway outside of the hostess room, talking amongst themselves.

"Alyssa, do you really plan on making this Kuga person your next hostess?" She wouldn't meet the younger's eyes, she couldn't.

"Yes, I do." Was the simple and rushed answer.

"Why?"

"What does it matter to you, Miyu? You refused me, correct? This is all your fault!" Blue eyes tearing up, the blonde shut them tight, along with her fists.

"Alyssa, you don't understand…" The cyan haired woman reached out to her, a pained expression on her face as she tried to explain herself.

"I understand enough! Give me time to myself, Miyu!" Acting much like the little girl like she was, she stomped her foot once and briskly walked away.

The broken and defeated Miyu watched her walk away, knowing that she couldn't refuse the angel's request.

"I would've never taken you for a liar, Miyu."

That voice caused the robotic woman to wipe away her tears and face the owner. It was her childhood friend, Nao Yuuki.

Hands on her hips, grassy eyes looked at her with sympathy. "We all know you like her; I just don't understand why you won't say it."

"You are correct, you do not understand, Nao. My family is poor; we have always been servants to the Searrs family. What right do I have to love someone of such noble status? There is an 82% chance that in the end, she will be unhappy with me."

"Bullshit." Was Nao's remark. Fine red eyebrows furrowed in anger as she spoke.

"You should know that my statistics are never wrong."

"So? You're still willing to risk that 28% chance that she'll be happy? That's pretty messed up, even for you, robot."

Their conversation was suddenly cut short when an announcement rung through the school building.

"Excuse me, will all Hostesses please report to the Hostess Room, we have some…guests." Shizuru's voice seemed surprisingly distressed and annoyed.

Hearing such an odd tone coming from her Queen, Nao quickly left Miyu's side without another word.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

"Still up to your old tricks, I see Queen Fujino." His bright smile was more blinding than breathtaking, causing Natsuki to squint.

"Ara, King Kanzaki, it's certainly been awhile." She tried to sound formal and polite, but the blunette standing next to her with her arms crossed critically could see right through her.

_King? Are these two dating or something? _

A weird feeling crept up her spine as she felt like someone was staring at her…

Sure enough, right behind "King Kanzaki" was a man with dark spiked hair and a scar on his cheek staring intently at her, a blush across his face.

Her own turned into one of utter disgust as she nudged Shizuru with her elbow. "Who are these people?"

Now that she got a good look, there were 6 men of different heights and appearances standing before them. The main one, from the looks of his crown that eerily matched Shizuru's, was the tallest and had nicely kept black hair. His eyes were a grey color and were gleaming with self-confidence. But then again, who at this school wasn't vain?

To his right was a boy a tad shorter than he, and had messy blonde hair with long sideburns. The look wouldn't have been attractive on anyone else. She looked at him a little closer and decided that no, it didn't look good on him either.

To Kanzaki's left was a short male, a little taller than Alyssa, who had shockingly white hair. The color was so pale that there was no way it could be bleached. It just had to be natural. He had a 'foxy' air about him too. His face truly resembled the canine.

Behind him was the pervert who was mentally humping her from before. She quickly looked elsewhere.

To his right was a fairly young boy who was waving frantically at…Mai? Now that she thought about, they did look pretty alike…

Anyway, next to him was a boy as well. _I think. _The shape of his face was feminine, and his eyelashes were too long. She looked him up and down once, looking for signs of being a woman.

_I guess I'm wrong._

"King Reito Kanzaki, Tate Yuichi, Nagi Homura, Takeda Masashi, Takumi Tokiha, and Akira Okuzaki. Together, they make up the Host Club of Garderobe Boy's Academy." As she spoke their names in her beautiful Kyoto-ben, they each nodded or made a movement to indicate who was who.

_Ah, so they are related. _Green eyes looked back and forth between the eldest Tokiha and the youngest. There was definitely a resemblance.

"So…why are you guys here?" Natsuki cut to the chase, ignoring the look Shizuru gave her for being rude.

Reito made a laughing sound that was quite pleasant to the ears when he heard her question. "We heard that Fuuka had gotten a new Hostess. You must be her."

_What the hell? I just became one this morning. Less than 5 hours ago!_

"We're here to see if you're worthy of that position."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Notes:

Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter!

Please look forward to the next

AND PLEASE, I CAN'T STRESS THIS ENOUGH:

VOTE ON MY PROFILE.

Oh, and Shizuru may appear stuck-up right now, but that will change very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

XD; I feel like I've been telling myself "MUST FINISH THIS CHAPTER, MUST FINISH THIS CHAPTER, MUST FINISH THIS CHAPTER" all month.

SPOILER for this and the future chapters:

-Fine dining "You must look presentable and elegant, even when eating"

-Archery "You must have the skills to protect your princesses"

-Ballroom Dancing "You must be able to dazzle and enchant your princesses with your graceful movements"

-Mannerisms "You must treat your princesses like the royalty they are"

-Balance "You must keep an upright and proper position at all times"

-And the Physical Fitness Course "You must be able to run to your princess's rescue at a moment's notice"

FLASHBACKS = _// then words //_

FANTASIES = _//// then words ////_

Disclaimer: All I own is the Title, the idea of the Hostess Club at Fuuka, and the idea of a Host Club at Garderobe. Do note that this story has not been stolen in any way and all ideas are original. (I write at random times).

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: On With the Testing

Sitting with a napkin unfolded across her lap, Natsuki briefly wondered exactly what she was taking part in. Glancing to her left, she was met with a truly terrifying sight. "Queen Fujino", as she is referred to, sat with balled hands trembling in rage from under the table, but a perfect, and Natsuki meant utterly flawless, smile plastered to her beautiful face. Sure, in Natsuki's eyes, her expression seemed fake; for somehow she could see past the little charade of hers, but everyone else fell hook line and sinker.

Green eyes darting away, she began to understand why the brunette was acting like she was. Her authority had been questioned, and she was forced to play along in "King Kanzaki's" games. Anyone would be mad.

"Miss Natsuki, was it? It's your turn to order." The raven-haired King spoke, forcing the blunette back into reality.

Which brings us back to her current situation.

This was phase one out of six of King Kanzaki's test: fine dining. He had told her that a proper Hostess must look elegant at all times; even when eating. Or something just as ridiculous.

Natsuki would have taken the time to protest, but the offer of expensive dishes (in which she did not have to pay for) that she may never eat again urged her to follow along with his silly antics.

To her delight, the chef himself had asked her what she'd like for him to prepare. Things were going quite smoothly as she ordered one dish from every section: Western, Japanese, French, Chinese, Spanish, and oddly Brazilian cuisines, and the likes. That was until after her speech she added that she absolutely needed to have half a bottle of mayonnaise in each dish.

The whole table, including waiters and chefs, stared at her wide-eyed, yet she ignored them and continued to press the importance of the condiment in her meal.

With a cough and a hesitant and nervous laugh, he asked to excuse himself to prepare the long string of orders. With his leave, the room fell into silence. By this point in her life, Natsuki was used to such a strong reaction. But she never took the time to change her tastes for other people.

Now because of her unusual order, the blunette was pretty damn positive that she had failed the first test. But hey, you never know for sure.

"Ahem." At the sound, everyone turned their attention towards the Guest from Garderobe Boys Academy. "Miss Natsuki-san…"

"Yesss?" Her answer dragged on, showing her displeasure at being called by him.

"You failed."

'_Like I care.' _"Can I still eat?"

"But of course."

"Excuse me, King Kanzaki, but I see a flaw in the grade that you have given her." Kyoto-ben intervened, its owner leaning a little forward in her seat.

"Oh?" He answered with a tilt of is head before placing his fist underneath his chin and his elbow firmly against the tablecloth. "Please tell me where I have slipped."

'_Am I the only one who finds the way these two speak odd?' _The newest Hostess thought while watching the two converse. _'Really! It's like they don't belong in this time!'_

"Fine dining is not based on what the person is eating, but on how they eat it." The brunette corrected, her eyes fixated on his with an air of dominance. _'You needn't worry Natsuki; I will save you from him.'_

"Ah, you are indeed correct. Forgive my mistake, Miss Natsuki." He flashed her a smile that practically screamed "Do as I say, alright commoner?"

"…sure." The look of slight disgust that she blatantly gave him caused something to flash in his eyes, and even Shizuru caught it.

'_So he can posses anger…' _The Perfect Type found this information to be quite the curiosity, and could perhaps be of use in the future. Tucking it away in the far corner of her mind, she looked over at Natsuki, who continued to look at Reito with disdain. The look on her face was dazzling when not directed at you. Well, in Shizuru's opinion that is. Unable to help herself, her eyes scanned the Defiant Type's face, lingering on her lips that had the lower risen on in a scowl. They were so pleasantly pink and not too full or too thin. '_Just delectable._ '

Feeling a pair of lusty eyes on her, she turned to the brunette, looking at her questionably. "Shizuru?"

Strawberry eyes widened at surprise: that was the first time Natsuki had called her by her first name, and Natsuki herself quickly noticed that. A small blush crept up to her face and she looked away. "You were spacing out, are you okay?"

"I am. Thank you for worrying about me, Na-tsu-ki." And she meant it. The thought of Natsuki being concerned about her caused the Queen's heart rate to pick up.

"No problem…"

"Looks like the appetizers are here." Nagi spoke, purposefully ruining their moment. _'Nothing like a little cock-block.'_

What appeared before them did not in Natsuki's opinion count as appetizers. It was soup and salad. Mikoto couldn't agree _anymore_. To her, that was water and leaves: not even snack worthy. But then again, what is for her?

Before Natsuki could pick up her spoon, Shizuru folded her napkin up and placed it on the table before standing up and saying: "Please excuse me, I need to use the facilities. Natsuki, would you join please?"

"Huh?" The blunette looked up at her wondering exactly why she needed her to go to the bathroom. "Er, yeah sure." Putting her napkin on the table she got up and followed Shizuru out, not noticing the click of a camera phone.

Once they entered in the room, the brunette turned to face her, distress quite evident on her face. "Natsuki, you do realize that if you don't pass these tests, you will have to quit the Hostess Club right?"

This news was not in the least expected. "What? Then how will I pay off my debt?"

"I suppose you would have to get several jobs." The Queen concluded as she leaned against the sink counter and looked up thoughtfully. Unable to help herself, she immediately thought of Natsuki working as a maid in her mansion.

_////"Are you sure there's dust under there?" The imaginary frilly dressed Natsuki asked as she looked down at a desk._

"_Oh yes, you have to crawl deep in there to find it." Shizuru pointed to where ones feet would go, indicating that the blunette would need to get on her hands and knees._

"_Okay then…" Mumbling with a worried tone, the newly appointed maid crept down, giving the brunette a nice view of something pleasant…////_

"Shizuru! Hey, Shizuru! Are you listening?"

"A-ara, yes Natsuki?"

"You were spacing out again. Get a grip." The lingerie collector crossed her arms tightly across her chest and flashed her a Kuga Death Glare.

The only response she received was a raised brow and a chuckle. That of which only caused her scowl to deepen and a low growl to emit from her.

"Natsuki needn't worry; I'll protect her from the Garderobe boys." She spoke with a wink and in a way that made Natsuki's face turn an unusual shade of red, far deeper than usual. _'That sounded…pretty possessive.' _Before she could come back at her with a remark of some sort, she was out the door and already almost to her seat.

Trying her best to simmer down, the young Kuga made her way back to her seat only to receive a rather intimate tap on the thigh by Queen Fujino. Looking down at her navy slacks, she noticed a small note, and wondered when exactly had the brunette written it. Opening it without looking too suspicious she read its contents.

_Follow and copy my movements._

After looking it over once more to see if she had read it correctly, she agreed that yes, this plan would be best. Glancing over at Shizuru, she saw her organizing the tableware before her. Deciding to wait a minute as not to appear too obvious, she copied her by moving around the spoons and forks, placing the knife to her left along with a set of chopsticks.

The proper and ever graceful woman then brought a fork with a leafy substance to her lips and took a bite instead of shoving all of the contents into her mouth as Natsuki would have done.

As the blunette lifted her arm to comfortably place her elbow on the tabletop, it was gently and not to conspicuously knocked out of the way by Shizuru as if to say "No elbows."

Pouting quite cutely the newest hostess mumbled under her breath and with painstaking patience, took small chomps from her so called appetizer.

Chewing softly and not gnashing her teeth together as originally planned, she finished a few leaves of the salad and moved on to her soup, unable to go through that ordeal again. Before eating, the Perfect Type sent her a look that meant "Don't slurp."

Growling at the silent command, she did as she was told. Looking about the table, everyone was doing the same: even Nao and Mikoto.

Soon after everyone had eaten, light conversation began.

"So Miss Natsuki," Reito started and immediately all eyes went to her. "Where do you live?" Shizuru herself was intrigued by the question and couldn't help but feel mildly jealous of how easily Reito could ask such a thing without a perverted undertone that she would most likely add, purposefully or not.

"Windbloom Apartments." It wasn't exactly something she felt comfortable with sharing, for she knew that every one of those rich bastards owned their very own mansion aside from their parents.

A very expected gasp resounded amongst the large table and Chie rudely removed her phone to video tape the interview of sorts.

"Chie!" Aoi whispered, yet somehow yelled.

"Relax Aoi, it'll only be a minute…"

"Do your parents live there as well?" The snake charmer found herself asking.

Navy locks swayed as their owner shook her head. "My dad works overseas and my mom died in childbirth." She explained in a soft voice, and the look on her face suggested that she was not in the present at the moment.

_//"And Saeko was a good woman too. That Sakomizu fellow just insisted that they have a child. Look what good that did them. It's all that child's fault. She must feel terribly guilty: as she should. It's her own fault she doesn't have a mother..."_

_The young girl clutched the stuffed dog in her hands tightly, almost with enough force to cause the poor creature's head to pop clear off. Nipping on her lower lip, she tried her best not to cry. It was the 6__th__ anniversary of her mother's death, and her 6__th__ birthday. Her mother wouldn't have wanted to see her crying on such a day of sorrows and joys. _

"_Don't let it get to you, Natsuki." Her father spoke with a forced cheerful tone as he patted her on her tiny shoulders. _

_His words never did help.//_

Nao internally chuckled at her little sob story. How ironic it all was. For you see, her father had died when she was very young, two to be exact, and her mother was working out at seas, bringing in the money as she always did.

The room became clothed in a silence she knew would follow, and yet she chose not to mind it. She chose to bask in it instead, taking the time to enjoy peace she had so eagerly searched for earlier that morning. To her surprise, there was only one voice she wouldn't mind hearing, and that was the one that decided to make itself known:

"Ara, I'm terribly sorry to hear that Natsuki. You're welcome to stay with me if you'd like."

Why that Kyoto-ben seemed to calm her nerves, Natsuki herself didn't know. And at the time, she didn't want to. But then she registered the brunette's last statement.

'…_stay…with her…alone…' _

Her cheeks rose from pink to cherry colored in an instant, and the color change made Shizuru feel quite giddy.

Before she could give her an answer, the chef arrived with several plates and handed them to everyone. And with that, the fine dining test resumed.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Now for the verdict…"

Natsuki, for reasons unknown, leaned forward in her chair, eager for the news.

After a long talk with the rest of the members of the Host Club, they came to their decision that Natsuki had, surprisingly, passed the first test and that it was time for the second.

"As initiation dictates," Tate, a man who looked very familiar to her, spoke as he read from a tiny hand book. "The second test is Archery."

"Why archery?" The blunette asked with a scowl.

"You must possess the skills to protect your princesses, of course." Reito answered with an apocalyptic like smile. (In Natsuki's opinion, of course) There were several words in which Natsuki could use to describe that smile of his, really. Words such as: an eclipse, the mark of the devil, mildly psychotic, nothing compared to Shizuru's, an abomination in itself, etc, etc, and etc. All in all, she didn't like it. Nor did she feel comfortable in its rays of holy light.

But back to the archery discussion…

At his words, her immediate reaction was to look at Shizuru for help, which she was beginning to spite herself for constantly doing. _'I can't be such a weakling…'_

There was a troubled, yet calculating look in the Queen's eyes and Natsuki was quite certain that she was planning something.

"It's a simple task, really. You must shoot three apples-"He went on without interruption until the blunette heard how easy it seemed.

"Oh well that sounds easy."

"-through the seed."

"Ah…"

The wolfish girl had never done anything like that before. Hell, she hadn't done half of the things those rich kids perform on a daily basis, so she assumed that she would easily fail this.

But wait.

If our Natsuki were to fail, she'll be thrown out of the Hostess Club, and potentially from the school itself.

If she's thrown out, she'll have to get a job or two.

'_W-what if…'_

_/// "Do my bidding, peasant!" The imaginary Nao cackled at the maid Natsuki while holding a long black leather whip firmly in her hands. She leaned in, smirking at the look of horror on the pup's face. "Oh don't worry, this isn't meant to be kinky." ///_

She visibly paled in seconds, and glanced over at Nao, who raised a brow at her in confusion. The action only caused a terrified shiver to run up her.

"Don't go looking for help from me, Mutt."

"TRUST ME, I don't want anything you're willing to offer."

Before she could say any more, she was pulled back against a purple suited body, much like when they first met. "Don't worry, Natsuki. You will pass."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

…yeah…

I'm not happy about how that went…

I wanted it longer, but I also want to get this out there.

I'll be updating again by the end of the month though, so look forward to it.

Thanks for reading, I appreciate it.

OH. And the next story to be updated will be in this order:

Gather 'round Kiddies! (Check it out, I'm in love with one of them XD): The Epitome of Love Itself 2.

AntiSaint or A Little Less Human


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:

Sorry but I won't be updating for a while after this.

Next is A Little Less Human then Fictional Romance.

Enjoy!

Oh and sorry for the vagueness of the dancing, I don't even know how to dance myself. – A-

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The moment the finely crafted bow and arrows were in her hands, she began to feel worried about this test's outcome. But she was a proud Kuga, and wouldn't dare show such weakness. She could be just as good, no, even better than her peers. Or at least she could pretend to be.

Grasping the given weapon with more confidence, she stood before the starting point, poised and ready for practice. Despite this, she couldn't help but feel horribly annoyed about the crowd. Word about the testing had spread like wildfire and now most of the school was present to watch Natsuki crash and burn herself.

'_It's freakin' 6:00, why are all of these people here?'_

"Is Natsuki spacing out? She needs to pay attention in order to pass." That soothing voice of hers drifted over to the blunette, causing her to scowl instead of the usual smile that appeared when hearing her.

"I wasn't spacing out, I was just thinking deeply. Can't you tell those people to scram? They're ruining my focus." Grumbling, she shot the crowd a glare, causing the ones in sight to stiffen in fear. Natsuki focused all of her negative energy into that one look, hoping that the victims could see her mentally running them over with her precious Ducati.

"Just bask in the praise, Natsuki. It does wonders to one's pride." She posed playfully: winking, crossing one flawless leg over the other, and leaning her blemish free cheek into her palm, her elbow resting on the throne's armrest.

"I'm sure it does…"

Shortly after the meal, they met outside of the school in the courtyard where they had loyal servants set up Shizuru's royal throne and an expensive looking (then again, what isn't here) tent-like structure to provide shade for the others. They also brought out three stone pillars where the apples would be placed, taped down where Natsuki should stand and gave her golden bow and arrows, and provided formal seating arrangements for the guests. All of that in less than an hour.

The other hostesses sat comfortably in their respective seats, each busying themselves with something. The one to the left of Queen Fujino was alternatively checking her digits for hang nails and texting on her pink cell phone. Next to her was one of her only close friends, besides Miyu, who was pestering another about eating once more. The one being annoyed was continuously trying to calm the other down. To the Queen's right was a raven haired beauty who was rapidly taking pictures of her brunette companion on one of her many phones.

The visitors from Garderobe also had their own seats that were cleverly quite the distance from the bishounen deprived students. Reito, to Shizuru's disappointment, had his own throne. King Kanzaki sat in a tall seat that was obsidian leather and scattered in gold jewelry. The other hosts sat in grey and white plush chairs mainly there for comfort. Queen Shizuru's throne on the other hand was white silk like fabric and held amethyst jewels. The hostesses sat in orange and white plush chairs each with little perks such as foot rests and massagers. But what bothered her the most was a certain kendo playing buffoon. Takeda was watching Natsuki stretch as a warm-up with a lust filled gaze and an extreme health concern worthy blush.

Shizuru did not appreciate the gesture one bit. Why she was so excessively jealous over someone she had met only that morning? She hadn't the slightest clue. That is nothing remotely similar to Fujino grace.

While she sat wracking her brain for answers, she failed to notice a pair of grey eyes watching her with complete and total admiration. There was a certain look though, a look Shizuru herself wore not too long ago.

'_I will protect you from her, Shizuru-sama. You are not hers for the taking.'_

"Are you ready to begin, Miss Natsuki?" (AN: Only Reito calls her that)

"Sure."

'_How this peasant irks me so…' _"Fire when ready."

As Natsuki pulled the arrow back to prepare to fling the small weapon forward, Tomoe saw an opportunity to take her down. A maid was headed towards their general direction carrying hot towels under Nagi's orders, who insisted that they would be of use. They would later find out that the devilish look he often wore was not just for appearances.

Calculating where the projectile would land and how fast it would launch there, the teal haired student moved her right foot outwards, making sure no one was watching her close enough to notice the sudden movement.

Not paying attention due to the heavy load and the steam from the white linen towels, the unsuspecting maid easily fell victim to Tomoe's trickery.

Her left dress shoe was blocked from moving any further the moment in came in contact with the student's while her other foot jetted forward to continue her usual walking cycle. She immediately flung downwards and as the attacker had previously planned, the first scaling hot towel flew into the air and oh so gracefully landed atop of the blunette's head just as she released the arrow. In her opinion, and perhaps anyone else's who were to witness it first hand, it was a genius tactic.

Shizuru jumped out of her seat almost as if on cue and hurried over to her dear friend. She seemed like a lioness pouncing down from a cliff, eager to protect her young. The brunette had originally planned to remove the vile object that dare touch her Natsuki's face with such intentions, but she was stopped halfway.

While the Queen stood shocked at the outcome, Natsuki was flailing about, desperately trying to remove whatever was blocking her vision and attempting to cook her alive.

"AUGH, WHAT THE HELL?!" Secretly, she had to admit that even though it was practically melting her face, it felt kind of nice… But she was a badass, not a pansy who enjoys spa treatments! So she threw the once clean towel onto the grass and wiped her face on her navy sleeve. Wondering why no one had bothered to help, particularly Shizuru, she turned to the audience with her teeth and fists clenched.

Majority of the people sat wide eyed and wasn't even looking at her. Even Nao looked taken back before shrugging and going back to her nails.

"So the mutt has natural talent…"

Natsuki could have sworn she heard her mutter under her breath.

King Kanzaki ended the silence, as usual, with the clapping of his hands.

"Amazing, Miss Natsuki!"

"You're so cool!"

"We love you, Kuga-san!"

"Do it again!"

The crowd roared as they applauded, boys and girls alike completely dazzled by the newest hostess.

"What's going on here?" She turned to Shizuru who was suddenly very close, perhaps a little too close…

Taking one step to the side, Natsuki waited for an answer, wondering why the Queen was being so…protective?

"Ara, Natsuki should look over there." The Kyoto royalty pointed to one of the pillars.

The middle one was vacant.

The tree directly behind it held the apple that was pierced in its center by the heavenly arrow.

'_How could this happen?' _Tomoe growled in her head as she made her leave, her outward appearance that of an amused bystander. Swiftly moving forward, she left the crowd to their silly worshipping as she strolled to her waiting limo. Today was indeed a failure, but she had only lost the battle, not the war. Surely there were many other ways that she could ruin Kuga Natsuki. She would not give up, she was above surrendering.

"How was school today, Miss Marguerite?" A fidgeting brunette asked her from the back seat once she stepped into the vehicle.

"Just another day, Miya." She smiled warmly before getting serious. "I need you to keep close tabs on a Kuga Natsuki. She's starting to become bothersome to me."

Nodding weakly, the maid stepped out of the car. After wiping dust from the bottom of her frilly skirt, she looked down at Tomoe. "I'll see you soon then."

"Mmm." was her response.

Closing the door, Miya made her way over to the crowd, only to see something unusual.

Nao was holding another towel in her hand and was practically hissing at Natsuki who had her arms crossed tightly under her chest and was refusing something.

"Kuga, you better put this back on!"

"No! It hurts!"

"What are you, a baby?"

"No! Why do you want me to wear it anyway?!"

"Just trust me!"

"Hell no!"

After watching the two verbally fight for a good three minutes or so, Shizuru decided to intervene. It didn't take long for her to discover what Nao was planning. For the most part, she thought it to be a very good hypothesis. But like all educated guesses, it needed to be tested.

"I understand what it is that you are trying to do, Nao-san. But I believe that we should see if Natsuki can do her previous stunt again first."

Nao scowled at the inopportunity of causing Natsuki pain before nodding. There was really no use in arguing with her.

Refraining from saying "Huh?" and sounding stupid, Natsuki gave her a questioning look instead.

With a small smile, Shizuru explained. "We would like you to shoot down another apple. I'll tell you more after that."

Confidence overpowering her due to her latest victory, Natsuki grinned at the brunette before waltzing on over to the starting point; swagger in her step. Leaning down to pick up the bow and arrows she had thrown during her spout with the towel, she growled lowly at the cat calls from behind her. Really, do these people have no shame?

Once the signal was given, the blunette fired another arrow, positive that she would pierce an apple once more.

…

Her smile faltered when the arrow shot out into the woods, so far off course that she wondered if her aim was somehow off. It was.

"Just as I thought." Nao smirked at the outcome as she approached the defeated and now ticked off pup.

"Not quite yet, Nao-san. Now we have to test your other theory."

As the hostesses spoke amongst themselves, the crowd of students were fighting, mainly most against the already popular "Natsuki Kuga: Defiant Type" fan club.

"I knew she couldn't do it again." One obviously jealous blonde spoke as she folded her arms. "It was just a lucky shot."

"I almost joined you guys too! What a letdown!" A boy with ruffled brown hair frowned as he folded the pamphlet he was given before disposing of it.

"She'll do it again! Her concentration was just off!" A few protested as they tried to back up their goddess.

"I-I would be honored to join you." A stumbling and bumbling fool, or at least in Natsuki's opinion, spoke above the crowds and directly to the cowering club members. His uniform, a nicely toned grey and white, was different from theirs, and therefore he stood out. His jet black, almost green tinged hair was over jelled and appeared pointy and harmful to the touch. The scar on his cheek and the hardness of his jaw showed that he had been in an unfortunate situation before and survived.

"It's the "Sporty Type"!" A girl exclaimed as she tried to fling herself at him.

"If he's joining, we're joining." A few of his fan boys announced.

"It's a $25 dollar submission fee." A familiar voice spoke before being elbowed in the gut.

"Chie! You can't charge them!"

"Yeah but if they join, they get this picture I took of Natsuki changing into her uniform. That's got to be worth something, right?" The glasses wearing hostess asked, her voice reveling the pain coming from her abdomen.

At hearing about the picture, money was suddenly brought up to Chie's face, to her pleasant surprise. Once all cash was nicely pocketed, she distributed the images, making sure to keep two, one for future blackmail purposes, and one for a certain Queen who would find it amusing, on her person.

"Now try again." Shizuru told her in her calm and quiet whisper as she placed her hands over Natsuki's surprised green eyes. Standing from behind her, she was awful close and causing the blunette to become quite nervous.

"Blindfolded?" She managed to spit out.

"Yes."

"This isn't going to work."

"Ara! And how is Natsuki so sure?"

"…I just know, okay?"

"Try anyway?" She purred in her ear, causing both a pleasant and unpleasant shiver to travel through her body.

"...whatever." She muttered before lifting the tools. "How will I know where to aim?"

"You won't."

Scowl moving deeper and eyebrows furrowing, she made an "humph" noise before pulling the arrow back.

"Ready?"

"Mmm."

The harsh crack of the apple sounded, followed by the splitting of wood.

"Ara!"

Light peachy fingers removed themselves from her sight, though they seemed to linger slightly before gliding across her face. Their owner was hesitant in her actions, that which caught the wolf-lover off guard, if only slightly.

"See? I knew it." Nao nudged Mikoto with her elbow before looking over at the Hosts. "Fork up, Homura."

The little boy, also known as the "Deviant Type", pouted innocently before replying. "After this test." He fingered through his black leather wallet with distaste before counting up what he owed her.

Reito and Shizuru both chuckled in unison at Natsuki's performance, to one's disdain. One was amused at how well she did, the other was very proud.

"She only needs to hit one more apple." He announced, gaining the attention from the wealthy fans who were once busy cheering and discussing merchandise plans of a moving Natsuki archer figure.

"I can do it easy."

'_Even if I can only do it when blind. But hey, that's cool in its own way, right?' _At this point, Natsuki was practically dripping with self-esteem, and the brunette found her prideful facial expressions to be quite adorable.

"You don't mind helping… Do you, Shizuru?" Her voice grew soft at the request, as though she were embarrassed to ask it.

"Of course not." The Queen beamed at the commoner whose attention she vied for. Natsuki asking her for help made her feel…useful…wanted…and necessary. She wouldn't let it all go to her head, but she would savor it. _'This is all moving too fast...I just met her, how could this be happening? Why would a great Fujino like myself wish to be in the embrace of this Kuga? What has she done to me?'_ She soon found herself inwardly laughing at her own thoughts. _'She herself doesn't even know.'_

_^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v_

Successfully completing the archery test with a perfect score, they moved on to the next stage: ballroom dancing.

Having never done such a thing before, such as with all of the previous trials, Natsuki was certain that she would have "two left feet", so to speak.

'_Such a pessimistic child.'_ Shizuru tried her best to stifle the upcoming giggle behind her hand.

"Because I feel that the elegant movements of dancing should come naturally, there will be no practice. So I suggest that you pick your partner wisely. You don't wish to cause an unfortunate reputation for the both of you." Reito had an odd undertone in his voice that seemed to suggest that she was doomed to failure. Perhaps he didn't possess such praise worthy feelings towards her as he let on?

'_What?! Oh come on, that's not fair at all! Damn rich bastards…' _Gritting her teeth, Natsuki scanned the available hostesses and hosts, noticing the way Takeda stood proudly with his chest out, as though confident that she would pick him. But she had made her choice long before that.

Instead of a cold glare or a rude scowl, she smiled warmly at Shizuru, the only one who she felt was the most appropriate and perfect partner.

Something flashed in those ruby eyes that appeared to be immense glee, but the Defiant Type dismissed it. In the background, she could clearly hear Takeda whisper "What?!" Reaching her hand out to take the Queen's, the blunette looked away as pink adorned her cheeks as though brushed upon by an artist.

Shizuru gladly accepted the invitation to dance and slipped her hand into and against the others.

Soft instruments played by a live band began to sound as King Kanzaki blabbered on about them having only two dances. But neither girl heard him.

Shizuru was wrapped up with being held by Natsuki, while Natsuki on the other hand was far more concerned with whether she should move her right foot first or not. The two now stood in the center of the dance hall; Shizuru's arms delicately draped along Natsuki's shoulders and neck, and the blunette's arms rigidly around the brunette's slender waist in an unsure manner.

"We'll start slow, alright?" Kyoto-ben began, startling the biker out of her thoughts. "As I take a step back, you take one forward." She instructed just as she started to move, Natsuki already struggling to keep up.

The faces she was making were truly camera worthy. Frustration, as usually present, shown quite clearly every time she looked down to check if her feet were doing as her mind wanted. If they were, she would brighten considerably and a grin would be on her face. If not, her brow would twitch in annoyance and she'd growl under her breath. Ever so often, she would look up at Shizuru, and in her opinion, she must be doing something right because Natsuki's face would turn as red as a stoplight.

During the first dance, her movements were still stiff and each step was as though she were testing the waters. The Queen hoped that by the next dance, she could get her to calm down and just move with the rhythm.

As the dance got more complicated and began to involve twirls and circular motions, Natsuki surprisingly got the hang of it, only needing Shizuru to gently nudge her foot elsewhere sometimes. A smile began to become a frequent occurrence and she no longer looked up at Shizuru with shyness, rather with a look that wanted to share her happiness with how things were playing out between them.

'_This is better than I thought…I think I actually like this.' _With a content sigh, she subconsciously leaned her head against Shizuru's lower shoulder region. The woman tensed at the sudden gesture before smiling down at the blunette.

'_You really don't know, do you?'_

"Natsuki?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Even though she wanted the moment to last, she couldn't pass up on the chance to tease her about their predicament.

As sadly expected, Natsuki's eyes shot open from their pleasant rest and she flinched away from the embrace, just in time for the song to end.

"S-sorry, uh…the music and uh…yeah…"

'_Why is she passing all of these?' _"Excellent job once more, Miss Natsuki. Now on to Manners-"

"I believe we should finish for the night if you don't mind, Reito-san." Shizuru interrupted with so much grace one would think that he had finished his sentence first.

Anger came and left in his eyes before he smiled at her. "I understand. We don't want to push her."

As people began to disperse and Hosts bid Hostesses good nights, Shizuru turned to Natsuki.

"I would like you to spend the night with me."

"What?!" was her exaggerated reply. She looked left and right before leaning closer to her. "Are you crazy?!"

The brunette looked up thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. "I don't think so…"

"Look, I appreciate the gesture and whatnot, but I'd rather pass."

"Oh Natsuki needn't worry, I was merely going to tutor her on mannerisms all night. That way you won't fail."

'_Well…She looks sincere enough.'_

"And that's all?" She asked cautiously while raising a brow.

"Unless Natsuki wants something else…That is all."

"Oh…well…alright then."

Shizuru was beyond overjoyed at the acceptance. Sure, she had promised that she wouldn't do anything, but perhaps Natsuki will change her mind on that. Even if she doesn't, it would be a reward all in itself to watch her sleeping soundly.

"Do you mind if we ride my bike there?" The blunette pointed towards the exit of the building as her body began to turn in that direction.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Well I can't just leave it here. C'mon, I'll drive slowly." Not leaving room for discussion, the ever independent Kuga left the school and out to the parking lot, knowing that Shizuru would follow.

Which she did.

Once she got close enough, she noticed that the hostess wasn't moving. She just stood still and her fists were clenched tightly.

Looking at the sleek machine, she noticed the problem. Though it had faded away considerably, there was a large dark spot against the concrete that could be nothing but gas oil.

The beautiful beast that purrs in the delight at her touch, the machine clothed in black that always eagerly awaited for its master to mound it, had been tampered with. Someone had touched her bike with vile intentions, and she just now figured it out.

In her anger and grief, Natsuki began to, even if in just a whisper, let Shizuru in and let her know what was on her mind.

"When my dad was offered the job overseas…he thought that he should sell it. At the time, I didn't know how to ride it yet." Green eyes flickered to the pavement as she spoke. "He doesn't make much money doing what he does, so he didn't want me spending half of the paycheck he sends me on it. But…I told him that I'd rather starve for a week than sell it." She smiled fondly at the memory of her younger self pleading for the vehicle.

Her eyes widened in brief surprise as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to look at Shizuru, she was met with the cherry gaze that held more passion than she had ever seen.

"I will make sure this never happens again, Natsuki."

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

"M-Miss Marguerite? It's me, Miya." Her weak voice spoke quietly into the cell phone as she tried to remain hidden.

"_Well there you are, what did you find out?"_

"She won the archery round and she danced with Fujino-sama. They seem really close… She also found out about her bike and she's going to spend the night at Fujino-sama's mansion."

There was the sound of something crashing on the other line before a harsh hiss of sorts.

"_Get back here. We need to plan." _

"Y-yes ma'am."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

Ugh…

That took so long to write. XD

I've got more ready, but I'm too lazy to update now.

I hope you enjoyed it, I tried to make it somewhat long.


End file.
